


CamShot

by maurquez



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurquez/pseuds/maurquez
Summary: Mark Cohen does some very disturbing things with his camera.[Again, I'm reallyreallyreally sorry... I guess... this qualifies as a sequel to "No Sweat"... I'd highly recommend that you not read this]





	CamShot

What better way to seal the eternal bond of friendships than with making jokes at each other's misfortune?  
  
"Roger was _so mean_ ," Mimi says. "Okay, and then he was all like, _blergh, Mark, you're IN LOVE with your work and I want you to be in love with ME_. I don't know, something like that."

Joanne gives her a smile. "That  _was_ sort of a dick move, Roger. I mean, the guy's not  _in love_ with his camera. He's just... a bit fixated, that's all. It's not like he humps it."  
  
"Oh, _yeah_ ," Maureen says, her voice suddenly laced with poison, and not even the saccharine kind. "Just like how you hump the air conditioning?"

To everybody's surprise, Joanne raises a bold middle finger. " _Fuck off,_ Maureen."

"I feel like we're all getting away from the point here," Roger says. "I'm sorry, Jo, but... you're sorta wrong here. Mark  _does_ hump the camera. And worse. It's made him break it about five times."

Joanne and Mimi burst into synchronised laughter. "Nuh-uh," insists Joanne. "I ain't believing that shit for more than a second."

"I mean, _you_ fuck your air conditioning," Mimi says. "So, you know, anything's possible, right?"  
  
"Never bring that up again," Joanne hisses lowly. "What my... my air conditioning and I do is none of your business." 

Roger chuckles. "And we more-or-less broke into your house in order to see what it was."

"That's still pretty unforgivable," Joanne says, but she's grinning ever-so-slightly. "I mean... would any of  _you_ want to be interrupted doing that?"

"Hm," Mimi says, smiling brightly and pretending to think about it. "I'm quite the exhibitionist, so I'm not sure I'd have the same re-action as you did there. But, for what it's worth, I guess I _am_ sorry. Aside from how ridiculously funny it was, obviously."

"It's fine," Joanne murmurs absentmindedly. "As long as you don't do it again."

"Oh my _gosh_ ," Mimi says. 

"Please don't say you're going to do it again with Mark," Joanne says, shooting her a dangerous look.

"I think we should do it again with Mark," Mimi says at the exact same time, and then winces. "Ah, shit."

"Oh, I remember that," Collins chuckles. "It haunts my conscience when I go to sleep." Then he catches Joanne's eye, who seems to be praying he'll be the voice of reason in this situation. "But I'm gonna go with Mimi on this one - hey, last time, the rumours were true."

Maureen chirps in with her agreement, more to oppose her ex-girlfriend than anything else. Joanne wonders why the  _fuck_ she's still hanging around with these idiots.

She follows them anyway.

+++

 _"It's 6PM, Eastern Standard Time, and we're at Mark Cohen's apartment to prove that he's jerking off with a camera,"_ Roger says, in a nasally imitation of his boyfriend.

Joanne laughs despite herself. "I'm blaming this whole thing on you guys," she decided.

Roger unlocks the door, grinning to himself. He seems more sure of this plan than he's ever been about anything else.

"This is the part where we realise just how many of us have been to Mark's bedroom," Mimi says, and half of the group blush and look down at the floor. "Okay, this might be coming from a stripper, but  _what a skank."_

They hear a low grumble come from Mark's room, and Roger's eyes widen in delight. Maureen looks like she's about to have an orgasm right then and there. Joanne, more than anything, looks tired.

One-hundred-percent aware of the violation of privacy they're committing, the group scurries near the door and Mark's words become clear.

"It is... it is, uh.... six twenty-one PM, E-e-eastern standard time," he mutters. Roger's expression makes it seem as though he won the jackpot. Joanne, despite the fact that she regularly fucks her air conditioning, narrows her eyes in disgust. "From... h-here on out... I'm g-gonna... _cum all over my camera!_ "

At that very moment, Roger slams open the door. "Busted!"

"I had nothing to do with it," Joanne stammers nervously. "I promise I had nothing to do with it."

Mark, barely awake after his climax, looks on upon them. "Oh, hey, guys," he says casually. "Wanna join?"  
  
Joanne screams.


End file.
